


quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

by littlerobbo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Despacito is the thot song, Dirty Dancing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Language Kink, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Keith (Voltron), fight me, im tryna fill up these tags can u tell, they're just having some fun, thye're just two panicked gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: In hindsight, agreeing to go to a bar with Lance was a very bad idea. At the time Keith thought it could be fun but instead it was awful. Keith thinks back to his more naive days (yesterday) and berates himself for not realising what going to a bar with an incredibly gorgeous, charming guy like Lance would entail.--aka keith and lance go to a club and keith is a panicked gay





	quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone makes an 'alexa that's so sad' joke ur gettin blocced!!
> 
> @ dreamworks give lance brown eyes, you cowards

In hindsight, agreeing to go to a bar with Lance was a very bad idea. At the time Keith thought it could be fun but instead it was awful. Keith thinks back to his more naive days (yesterday) and berates himself for not realising what going to a bar with an incredibly gorgeous, charming guy like Lance would entail.

Every single man and women's eyes would linger on Lance's body dancing and swaying without a care in the world. His hips were moving side to side along with the bass heavy music and his eyes would shut from time to time making him look lost in the music.

Keith, meanwhile, was at the bar pouting at him being leered at from all angles and not looking that perturbed by it.

The whole situation was made worse by the fact Keith had been harvesting a small crush on the other boy for a few months now. 

"Why the long face, mullet boy?" Lance was suddenly at his side, sweating, slightly out of breath but grinning widely. Keith tried to commit the image to memory while he could.

"I'm just tired, I guess" Keith had to shout a little over the booming music which made Lance lean in closer to hear him.

Now he was less that 10 inches away Keith could smell his slightly spicy but still pleasant scent. The heady smell made his head spin and goosebumps rise on his shoulders and neck.

"C'mon, come dance with me! That should wake you up!" Lance grabbed his hands and hauled him off the stool and Keith was powerless to do anything but let himself be pulled to the dancefloor.

Bodies were eveywhere, swaying and grinding to the music, but Keith could only focus on the one belonging to the tall boy who was currently chest-to-chest with him and grinning down at him. 

The boy leaned down once more and put his lips to Keith's ear and spoke loudly "Let's show these basics how it's done" Keith hoped Lance thought the flush on his cheeks was due to the alcohol and humid nightclub air.

Keith awkwardly swayed and bent his knees at the right times to a few songs until Lance decided that his half-hearted dancing just wasn't good enough because suddenly one hand gripped his hip and the other was on the back of his neck. Lance began moving them and Keith could do nothing but let himself be moved.

They danced together like that for the rest of the unidentifiable, bass heavy song until Keith heard the first notes of the most famous thot song Despacito come on. Keith wasn't about to let Lance have all the fun.

With a newfound confidence he pulled out of Lance's embrace and spun around so that his ass was pressed against Lance's crotch leaving no room for misunderstanding. He purposefully swayed and popped his hips to the intro of the song. For a second Keith worried he went too far as Lance was stood frozen behind him but just as the Spanish lyrics started, he moved. Lance put his hand back on Keith's hip and moved with him.

"Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal, todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro." Lance sang the words down Keith's ear with perfect clarity as he moved his hands up and down Keith's side. "De-spa-cito." Lance dragged out in perfect dialect, his voice was deeper and rougher than the actual singers and it sent shivers up Keith's spine.

Keith opened his eyes to see nearly every pair of eyes on him and Lance, he could feel himself starting to get embarrased so instead of tapping out he spun around to face the Cuban and continued grinding against the deliciously tall boy. 

They danced and bounced around to the upbeat song together; even though Keith's could hardly breathe beacuse the air was so thick and Lance was dripping with sweat himself, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lance carried on singing the provoctive words at him in perfect Spanish making Keith's knees weak. They continued to dance closely until the song slowly faded out and was replaced by a different one. 

Keith turned around was greeted with one of the most breathtaking sights he'd ever seen. Lance was stood with the top few buttons of his dress shirt undone, sweating, the purple-pink lights making him look extra ethereal and the kicker? His usually big brown puppy-dog eyes were practically black and staring at him hungrily. 

Keith put his hand on the back of his neck and chuckled, suddenly nervous. Lance stalked towards him but despite looking like he wanted to eat him alive he simply linked their hands together and nodded towards the door.

"Let's get outta here."

Keith nodded back at him dumbly and walked with him out of the bar and into the significantly colder air.

Lance pulled Keith in front of him as he leant back against the cold wall of the club, Keith leaned up and captured Lance's lips in a heated kiss, he thread his fingers through his hair and gently tugged, Lance moaned softly into his mouth and nipped at his lips in retaliation. They continued to kiss and rub up against each other, the faint music playing could be heard through the door that opened from time to time with people going in and out.

Lance pulled away from his lips and began pressing kisses to his forehead.

Whilst Keith was absolutely not complaning this wasn't exactly what he had in mind, he expected rough, hot and passionate from the way Lance was looking at him before but here he was, just sort of hugging Lance while the tall boy lay soft little kisses to his forehead and temples.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He felt more than heard the boy speak. His chest vibrating against his. Keith looked up at Lance confusedly.

"I can almost hear the gears turning in your head" he elaborated "What are you thinkin' about?"

"What are we doing?" Keith asked, bluntly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm just enjoying the moment while it lasts."

Keith pulled away from Lance completely, immediately missing the warmth from him. He crossed him arms over his chest and looked at his feet, nervous once again.

"Hey, hey" Lance reached out and put his hands on Keith's upper arms "Don't worry, okay? I'm not gonna force you to do anything" Lance looked like he'd worried about this more than once and it made Keith feel sick to his stomach.

"I know you wouldn't!" Keith looked up at him pleadingly, willing him to understand. "I guess I'm just wondering if we do this tonight, what will happen tomorrow?"

Lance smirked and rubbed his hands up and down Keith's shoulders again.

Lance scrunched his nose cutely and pretended to think before saying "I was just thinking a good morning blowjob and some french toast." 

Keith laughed loudly surprising himself and Lance, causing Lance to chuckle as well, he leaned against Lance's body once again as they laughed gently together.

"C'mon, let's get a taxi back to my house, sober up a little then see where the wind takes us, huh?" He grinned teasingly at him.

"Yeah, let's go." With one final kiss they hailed a taxi and drove away.

\--

The blowjob and the french toast were fantastic but the cuddling together on the couch watching Star Trek re-runs and giggling together was the best part of Keith's weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you couldn't tell- those lyrics were copied from google so if the grammar or punctuation is wrong i am sorry and please correct me
> 
> my tumblr is a kpop mess but if u wanna go it's just @bxbyfxcx! if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
